


【岛凉】龙 （童话一发完）

by DKjesseF



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 童话设定甜饼一发完中岛裕翔x山田凉介





	【岛凉】龙 （童话一发完）

龙

在大陆的北方，有一个富裕的国家，人们安居乐业，无人不赞叹国王的英明治国，可尽管如此，在国家的边缘，也有一些贫民组成的村子。

其中一个村子叫帕斯多，有一个小小的少年，名叫山田凉介，他就是这个故事的主人公，少年长得白白净净的，看起来丝毫不像是穷苦人家的孩子，可偏偏这么可爱的孩子是个孤儿。

没人愿意收养他，哪怕山田可爱的过分。

每户人家穷得自己都顾不过来，哪里有精力再养活一个孩子呢。

所以小小的山田只能窝在别人家的马厩度过一个个难挨的夜晚。

可哪怕是这样的山田也有一个伟大的梦想——成为一名屠龙者。

在这个国家，只出过一个屠龙者，他的故事被后人传颂至今已经上百年了，传说他杀死了危害城镇的恶龙，取得了龙胸前的鳞片，一夕之间成为了被所有人歌颂的英雄。

小小的山田也想成为这样的英雄，因为这样就不会被人看不起，就能吃饱饭了。

山田小小的脑袋里成天计划着这样的事，今天也是如此，山田靠在河边的大树下，把树枝当成佩剑，正在奋力的挥舞着，口里还振振有词：“恶龙！受死吧！”

“哈哈哈哈你看他，成天就知道做白日梦！”

“是啊！还真以为自己是屠龙者呢！”

山田早已听惯这样的嘲笑，可到底是少年心性，忍不住反驳了回去：“我一定会当上屠龙者的！”

旁边的小男孩冲着山田做了个鬼脸，痴笑道：“没有一个屠龙者会那树枝当成佩剑的！”另一个小男孩也附议道：“没错！况且这世上已经没有龙了！”

“一定有的！”山田气的脸颊鼓鼓的，一双乌黑的大眼睛直勾勾的盯着那个说没有龙的男孩，又重复了一遍：“一定会有龙的！”

“哈，那你倒是去给我们屠一个龙呀！”

“我现在就去！”

说到底山田也只是个孩子，说风就是雨，回到马厩气哄哄的收拾了自己全部的家当——打工挣来的几个硬币，去了村头的铁铺找了大叔打了把劣质的铁做的佩剑，像模像样的别在了腰间。

“凉介呀！你真的要去找龙吗？”铁匠大叔看着整装待发的小山田，关心的问道。

“是的！我一定会屠龙给你们看的！”男孩眼睛亮亮的，自信的拍了拍胸脯，“中村大叔，你知道哪里有龙吗？”

铁匠摸了摸刚冒出胡茬的下巴，想了想道：“东方会有吧？听说那里很大很大，说不定会藏着条龙呢！”

于是十二岁的山田在男孩们不屑的眼光中昂首挺胸的走出了村子，握紧了手中的佩剑，踏上了寻龙的道路。

山田一边流浪一边向着东方出发，终于到了东边，山田睁着双大眼睛到处问：“请问这里有龙吗？”

“这里没有龙，西方才有龙。”

山田又匆匆忙忙从东方赶到西方，“请问这里有龙吗？”

“这里没有龙，穿过沙漠才有龙。”

山田跑到了沙漠地带，太阳烤的山田后背火热，可他要找到龙，于是小山田坚定的一步一步穿过了沙漠。

当看到眼前的绿洲时，山田黑亮亮的眼睛都发出了光，那是约摸有两百米半径的湖，周边围绕着青青绿树，湖中央有着一座孤岛，在树叶的遮挡下露出小小的山尖儿。

山田脱下上衣，把佩剑放在岸边，扑通一声扑进了湖里，一头埋进了水里，头发很快就被浸湿，山田埋进水里咕噜咕噜的吐着泡泡。

小山田游呀游，终于游到了湖中央的小岛上，岛上有柔软的草地，艳丽的鲜花还有青葱的大树。

好美啊，小山田甩了甩头上的水，在草地上打了个滚。

走了两步，山田看到了一个巨大的洞穴，岩壁上都布满了青苔，山田光着脚丫小步小步挪进了山洞。

这里就是龙住的地方吗？山田打量着四周，黑乎乎的还有点阴冷，山田缩了缩脖子，打了个冷战。

“谁？”幽暗的洞穴深处突然传来声音，山田警惕的退了两步，借着微弱的光看清了里面的景象。

一个年龄比山田大不了多少的少年坐在刚熄灭了的火堆旁，山田看不清少年的容貌，只能看到对方亮亮的黑色眼睛。

少年点开火把，火光把黑暗的山洞点亮，墙壁上映着两个一大一小的影子。

“你是谁？”少年清脆的声音传到山田的耳朵里，山田终于看清了少年的容貌，狭长的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁以及眼角的泪痣，山田眨巴了两下大大的眼睛，他长得真好看呀！

白白的，瘦瘦的，看起来还很高，不像自己，脸上总是肉肉的，鼓起来像个栗子，个子还矮矮的，一点都不帅气。

“你是龙吗？”山田脆生生的问道，声音有些大还引起了阵阵回音。

“龙？你找龙干什么？”少年的声音清澈，一双冰色眸子直直的盯着山田。

“我是屠龙者！当然是来屠龙的了！”山田炸呼呼的，三步并作两步跑到了少年身边，蹲下和少年平视：“你是被龙抓来的吧！我带你走！”

少年只是看着山田，摇了摇头。

“你不是还要屠龙吗？他过两天就回来了。”少年站起身，墙上映出了少年纤长清瘦的影子，明明灭灭。

“那我在这里等它！”山田也跟着站起来，踮起脚尖也只能到少年的耳朵处，撅了噘嘴：“我叫山田凉介，你叫什么呀？”

“中岛裕翔。”少年看着山田委屈的表情，终于笑了出来，露出了可爱的小虎牙，眼睛被火光照的亮亮的。

“你真好看！”山田也笑嘻嘻的说，白嫩嫩的皮肤在光下没有一丝瑕疵。

中岛急忙摆了摆手，“不，你才是最好看的，你是我看过最好看的人！”

“是吗？你看过几个人呀？”

“十多个呢！”中岛响亮的说。

山田“哼”了一声，跳起来拍了拍中岛的头：“才十多个！比我好看的人多的是呢！只是你没有看过而已。”

中岛望着山田出了神，那双眼睛中岛不知该怎么描述它的美丽，他只知道当时自己就是被这么一双眼睛所迷惑，那是比火光还要透亮的眼睛，一直照射到中岛的心底。

后来呀，小山田就陪着中岛在洞穴里等着龙回来，饿了他们就到湖里抓鱼烤来吃，困了就一起窝在山洞里睡觉。

中岛总是把吃的都分给山田，睡觉时也把被子让给山田，山田总是骂着中岛傻，中岛听后也只是傻傻的乐。

山田正鼓着腮帮子吃烤好的鱼，中岛就端坐在一旁看着山田，山田一吃饭就会变成一个小仓鼠，中岛抿着嘴笑的温柔。

“你笑什么？”山田嘴里塞满了吃的，嘟嘟囔囔的问。

“没事，看你吃东西真好玩。”中岛凑近伸手擦掉了山田嘴边的残渣，笑意更深了。

山田眨巴两下眼睛，呆呆的望着中岛放大的脸庞，耳根微红，僵的一动不动。

中岛噗嗤笑了出声，一时收不住笑的越来越大声，山田也吃吃的跟着笑，最后两人笑的没有力气，仰躺在草地上，身上被阳光晒得暖融融的。

“你为什么要屠龙？”中岛扭头问山田。

山田想也不想就答道：“这是我的梦想呀！当上屠龙者就能成为大英雄，就不会被人看不起了。”

“你为什么会被人看不起？”

“因为我是孤儿啊，没人管我也没人喜欢我，他们总嘲笑我的梦想。”山田噘着嘴，阳光刺得山田睁不开眼睛。

“谁说没人喜欢你的！我就喜欢你！”中岛激动的坐起来，俯身看着山田，一双墨色的眸子仿佛要把山田盯穿。

“嗯嗯等龙回来，我打败他就带你走！”山田拍了拍胸脯，笑嘻嘻的说。

几天的时光很快就过去，开始山田还对这里充满了好奇，到处走走看看也不觉得无聊，可这个小岛说到底也就那么大，一两天山田就把每个角落都摸了个遍，如今整天缠着中岛问龙到底什么时候回来。

中岛总是回答过两天就回来了，开始山田还相信，后来过了将近一个月，龙也没有回来，山田只能急得直跳脚。

终于在今天，山田从睡梦中醒来，摸了摸身边的位置，却是一片空无。

“Yutti——”山田喊着中岛的名字，空荡的山洞传来阵阵回音。

“亚麻酱！”中岛的声音从外面传来，“你出来一下！”

山田一边嘀咕着这么早跑外面去干吗一边蹦蹦哒哒的往外走。

然后就被眼前的景象惊住了。

是龙！

山田睁大了眼睛，小小的嘴巴张的能塞下个鸡蛋。

洞穴外正站着一条巨龙，棕红色的全身，身上布满了闪闪发光的鳞片，在太阳的折射下闪着斑驳琉璃的光，巨大而坚实的羽翼安分的搁置在身旁，青黄色的眼睛正直勾勾的盯着山田。

山田呆呆的看着，反应了好一会才急忙寻找起中岛来，可四周哪里有少年的影子，山田急得直跺脚：“是不是你把Yutti抓走了！”山田用手指着龙，“我可是屠龙者！你快把Yutti放了！”

可只见巨龙摇身一变，化成了中岛的样子，山田揉了揉眼睛，怎么龙突然变成中岛了？难道是我还没睡醒？这样想着的山田伸手掐了掐自己肉肉的脸蛋，结果疼得眼眶都红了。

“不是做梦啦，亚麻酱，我好久之前就想告诉你了，其实我就是龙。”中岛拉下山田掐脸的手，严肃地说。

“我是世界上唯一的一条龙了哦！”中岛眨着眼睛笑嘻嘻地说：“所以呀，你把我杀了吧，这样你就能成为屠龙者了。”

山田呆呆的望着中岛的笑容，一双美丽的大眼睛盛满了泪花：“我不当屠龙者了......Yutti不是恶龙，屠龙者不会杀好的龙的。”

中岛被山田软软的声音融的心都要化了：“可是这是你的梦想呀！我会帮你实现梦想的！”

“我自己在这里生活了上百年了，只有亚麻酱陪我玩，所以我想报答你呀！”中岛眼睛睁的大大的，露出两颗可爱的小虎牙。

“可是......你会死掉的呀！”山田说着说着又要哭了，中岛急忙摇头：“不不不，我不会死的。”

中岛说着又变成龙，慢慢蹲下庞大的身子，把胸前的鳞片露了出来：“亚麻酱把这个鳞片拿走，这是龙最弱的地方哦，你拿着这里的鳞片回去，他们一定会认为你屠了龙的！”

山田看着眼前的鳞片，有一丝丝的心动，毕竟成为屠龙者是自己从小到大的梦想，懦懦地问道：“你真的不会受伤吗？”

“不会的哦，只要亚麻酱记得还回来就好啦！”

山田还是不忍心动手，结果中岛竟然自己把鳞片拔了下来，又变成人类的样子，把鳞片递给了山田。

山田看着手中血淋淋的鳞片，皱着一张小脸好不可怜，“Yutti......很疼吧？”

中岛摇摇头。

“那你等着我哦，我一定会回来的！”小山田又拍了拍胸脯，握紧手中的鳞片，简单的收拾了一下就打算出发。

“等我哦！Yutti！”山田坐在小船上冲着中岛挥手。

中岛站在湖边看着山田的背影，笑得温柔。

小山田很快就赶回了自己的国家，向国王展示了鳞片，一时之间山田成为了无人不知的屠龙英雄，顷刻间，财富，地位和名利一股脑的全都涌向了山田。

几天来山田见了许许多多的名贵，都是来瞻仰鳞片的，山田一一拒绝了，直到有个老者找上门来，山田碍于对方的年纪太大了，只好拿出鳞片给老者看看。

老者东看西看看了好一会才缓缓道：“山田先生果然真的击杀了龙。”

山田看这位老人似乎懂得很多，不禁问了句如果龙没有了这个鳞片会怎么样。

老者奇怪的看了山田一眼：“当然会死了，没有了这个鳞片，不管龙有没有受到攻击，都会慢慢死去的，因为心脏已经没有保护了。”

山田听后急得眼泪都出来了，直骂中岛笨蛋，立刻起程，急急忙忙的来到西方穿过沙漠来到小岛上，来回的路程已经数月，山田担心得不得了。

“Yutti——”山田跑进了山洞，可哪里有中岛的影子，山田把整个小岛都找了个遍，也没有找到中岛。

想起老者的话，山田忍不住又哭了出来，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的滴在地上，小嘴瘪瘪的：“中岛裕翔是大笨蛋！”

山田紧紧握着手中的鳞片，上面的血迹早已风干，留下一片暗红的痕迹，又想起自己离开那天中岛温柔的笑，自己当时怎么就没看出那么明显的诀别的意味呢？

山田对着空空的山洞，还记得当时自己怕黑，中岛就把自己抱在怀里，彻夜点着火把，笑嘻嘻的说：“我抱着亚麻酱，亚麻酱就不会怕了。”

如今的山洞也是黑黑的，可山田却感觉不到害怕，只是呆呆的望着山壁，眼泪一滴接着一滴的落下。

“你为什么对我这么好呀？吃的都给我吃，被子都给我盖！”

“因为我喜欢亚麻酱笑起来的样子！”

“你怎么这么傻啊！”

山田对着手中的鳞片，装作凶凶的样子却止不住眼泪，恶狠狠地骂道：“你怎么这么傻啊！”

这个小童话就到此为止了，毕竟不是每个童话的结局都是美好的——才怪。

后来呀，小山田把鳞片一直揣在胸前，组织了一个船队，开始航行四海，他呀，还要接着找龙呢！

几年过去了，小山田也渐渐长大了，如今已经是他在海上航行的第六个年头了。

“扬起帆！”山田从码头跳上甲板，招呼着水手干活，帆很快扬起，船开始慢慢的航行，山田扫了一眼码头，突然看见一抹熟悉的身影。

那是——！

山田急忙凑上前，握住栏杆，自己不会认错的！！！

他找了他这么多年，他不会认错的，山田吸了吸鼻子，冲着码头喊道：“喂！那个穿白衣服的！”

那人转过身，果不其然山田看到了那熟悉的面容，扑哧笑了出来，擦了擦流下的眼泪。

太阳刚刚升起，一切都还雾蒙蒙的，海风吹起山田额前的发，脸上的泪痕折射着太阳的光。

山田倾身趴在栏杆上冲着那人大喊道：“你是龙吗！”

对面那人看着背着光的山田，笑得温柔。

FIN.


End file.
